


Four Times Percival Graves secretly pined and one time his affections were responded

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 4+1 Things, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining, What should I tag, but 4 +1 appears to suit the story better, but she secretly ships them, graves is very subtle, graves's crush on newt is similar to that of a sixteen-year-old school girl, i know 5 +1 things are more common than 4 +1 things, i think, newt is braver than i originally planned when it comes to feelings, ok maybe not so much but slight pinnning, tbh the human characters are present for the sole reason to piss off graves, tina is mentally scarred for life because of those dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Percival Graves, director of Magical Security definitely did not have a crush on Newt Scamander. Merlin's beard, he had to maintain his dignity, after all. And no, he definitely did not add the position of consulting magizoologist nor invited Newt to become the new consulting magizoologist at MACUSA so he could see the man more oftenly. Whoever did that must be Picquery, not him. Only someone who is mentally disturbed would think it was him.In addition, in no way would he ever pine for a certain magizoologist. This was outrageous and plain blasphemy! Of course, he had never given gifts for Newt Scamander in secrecy so he could see his beautiful smile. It was nonsense, and a conspiracy to taint his name and dignity by his ridiculous staff members.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [美國魔法國會安全部長指南：如何把神奇動物學家娶回家](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975476) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus). 



**1.**

  
After the publishing of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, the awareness towards protecting and conserving magical beasts was heightened in the magical world, regardless in which continent. Invited by Seraphina Picquery, Newton Scamander was admitted into the Magical Congress of the United States of America as some sort of consultant magizoologist, or whatever they decided to name his current post.

  
It was true, other than the fact that it was not Picquery who decided to add the post of consultant magizoologist nor did she send out the invitation. And Percival Graves might or might not have used Picquery’s name when inviting Newt. Of course, he did that with a very suitable and sound reason – MACUSA had to evolve after the Grindelwald incident, and that magical beasts might actually help uphold security, with their heightened sense of everything and whatnot.

  
He definitely did not add the post of consultant magizoologist just because he wanted to see Newt at a more frequent basis despite his constant visits to Porpentina Goldstein during her work. Of course not. He was Percival Graves after all, the director of Magical Security of MACUSA, not a sixteen-year-old lovesick school girl.

  
No, he obviously did not intentionally set up Newt’s new office right across his own one in the office of Magical Security so he could peek at the magizoologist when he was not running around chasing beasts or in his

  
So it must not be Percival Graves who decided to leave a bundle of red roses, along with a note card with the words “My world is grave without you” printed on it.

  
It is very subtle, Graves silently thought, as he peeked out from the blinds of his office into the new office of the magizoologist. His brows scrunched in confusion as he spotted the bunch of roses along with the card. As he read the card, he appeared to be even more baffled than before.

  
Pickett the bowtruckle climbed onto Newt’s shoulder from his pocket, apparently curious at the present that his companion received. The young wizard whispered something to Pickett and shoved the card into the pocket of his blue coat before opening the latch of the case, climbing into his expanded world full of magical beasts.

  
**2.**

  
They were too close.

  
Dangerously close.

  
Brows furrowed with anger, Percival Graves clenched his fists into a ball as he not-so-subtly glanced through the window into the common area of the office of Magical Security, where Tina and Newt were huddled together, chatting about something that obviously attracted the magizoologist – which means they were either talking about Newt’s son, or Newt’s other son, or Newt’s other other son.

  
Or magical beasts in short.

  
Whatever they were gleefully discussing, Graves did not even care. All he cared was the fact that they were unreasonably close to each other as they talked. Merlin’s beard, if Newt had moved closer, they could have kissed! The close proximity between the happy duo enraged the director.

  
“Goldstein! Into my office!” Graves yanked open the door of his office and practically yelled, causing Cecily, who was unfortunately enough to be passing by the office, to jump at the sudden sound and dropped all her files.

  
Turning back to whisper something to Newt, Tina hurried towards Graves’ office, wondering what she had done wrong.  
With his friend gone and not knowing when will she return, Newt pouted a little as he decided to enter his case to feed his occamies. It was about time, anyway.

  
Graves would not take his eyes off the young magizoologist until his body was fully blocked by the case. Despite not being able to read the director’s mind like her sister, Tina immediately realised how come Graves was so mad at her.  
Oh, those stubborn people.

  
She was almost sure the two would look adorable as a couple. Both stubborn with their feelings, like how stubborn a niffler can be with its prized collections.

  
**3.**

  
Newt squealed with delight as he saw a pair Appaloosa Puffskeins in a cage on his desk. He was against caging magical creatures; nonetheless, he was excited to finally come into contact with a pair of Appaloosa Puffskeins.

  
They were no endangered or rare species, but he had never thought of seeing them on American soil. After all, according to Tina, the only breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins was closed down in 1925. Despite the loosening of magical beasts breeding law after the publication of his book, there were still certain restrictions regarding the creatures that Newt was fascinated by. As for Appaloosa Puffskeins, their breeding was still banned; at least, it still was when the last time he checked (yesterday).

  
Yes, he was so keen on getting himself some Appaloosa Puffskeins that he checked the law every day. It was not like he cared for laws and rules anyway, but it was hard to find a breeder when the breeding was still banned; and twice as hard when he was an employee of MACUSA, a supposedly law-enforcing body, not to mention the fact that he already had a bunch of nearly illegal creatures and a ridiculous amount of illegal beasts in his case. He was well-aware that breaking more laws would definitely land him  in serious trouble, perhaps affecting Tina as well, as she failed to turn Newt in despite knowing the fact that he was in possession of such a large number of illegal creatures.

  
However, if he did not buy the Appaloosa Puffskeins but was only in possession of them as a gift from a friend, he would not be in trouble. After all, he was completely unaware of the origin of the creatures, wasn’t he?

  
Tied to the cage, there was a note card with the words “I hope you love your present. Your smile is en _grave_ d in my heart” carefully written on it. The handwriting of this note card was the same as the previous one, clearly from the same sender.

  
“Oh Tina, that’s too much of you,” he muttered as he read the note card. The only person who knew his obsession with wanting to study on Appaloosa Puffskeins was nobody other than Porpentina Goldstein. Alright, maybe Queenie knew that too, she could read Tina’s mind, after all. However, Newt was nearly certain that it was from Tina.

  
She really shouldn’t have done it, Newt thought. She has just resumed her position as an auror for a matter of months. Getting him a couple of Appaloosa Puffskeins was indeed a risky move, as she could have lost her job (again). And this time, it would have been his fault.

  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the niffler scambling for the door, so out of reflex, he grasped the beast’s back.  
“You are a bad niffler,” he frowned at the furry creature, “Mummy is very disappointed with you. You are heavier than before so you must have taken things that don’t belong to you again, am I right? Naughty niffler. Let me see what you have got in there.”

  
The niffler held its arm around its pouch protectively, as Newt glared at him. Sighing, the magizoologist shifted his hand that was grasping the niffler to clutching its neck instead of its back. Then he shook the niffler rather vigorously, and a few galleons and sickles fell out of its pouch, and lastly, a silver pocket watch. With one hand still holding on the niffler, he reached out for the watch with his other free hand. Flipping over the watch, on the other side of the case, there was the engraving PG.

  
**4.**

  
What in Merlin’s name was he thinking?

 

  
By threatening an ex-breeder to breed Appaloosa Puffskeins again using his power as director of Magical Security, he has already broken at least ten laws. Ten laws!

  
But Newt smiled oh so bright after receiving the present, didn’t he?

  
Graves focused on the mental image of his beloved – pale cheeks dusted with pink blush due to excitement, his soft plump lips curled into a smile, the crinkles surrounding his sapphire eyes as he smiled.

  
Maybe it was worth it. He supposed.

He groaned. Why literally everything that Newt has ever wanted was illegal?

  
Graves was aware that Newton Scamander would be the ultimate death of him. And the magizoologist was the sole reason why he agreed to come to this dreadful Christmas ball that Senior Auror Clayton Todd decided to throw.

  
Unlike Newt, who was socially-awkward, and detested going to balls or social gatherings simply because of the fright of being in touch with any being that was not an animal or a beast, Graves refused to go to such social settings since they were merely a waste of time. How the Goldstein sisters persuaded the shy magizoologist into going to a ball, truthfully, he had no idea. Yet, Graves made sure that he followed Newt literally everywhere (other than the bathroom) so he could keep the innocent

Yet, Graves made sure that he followed Newt literally everywhere (other than the bathroom) so he could keep the innocent magizoologist from the villians’ (read: other suitors, those clingy bastards) sticky, filthy hands.

There he was, hiding at the corner of the ball room, eyes-widened as couples wouldn’t stop shagging in front of him in the middle of the dance floor, soft baby pink dusting his pale, freckled features. Before Graves could move towards him and strike up a conversation with the young man, Liliana Pemberton, a flirtatious, beauty witch approached him first.

  
The cornered man’s blush deepened as Pemberton – how dare she touches MY Newt, Graves growled – was practically glued to Newt’s body, her hips grinding onto Newt’s. The latter whimpered helplessly, as he looked around, searching for Tina or Queenie.

  
“My bed is cold and empty, won’t you come home with me tonight, my dearie?” Pemberton purred, her fingernails stroking Newt’s heated face, as a pair of hands dug into her bare shoulders, pulling her away from the frightened magizoologist. Annoyed, the witch turned around, only to look into the murderous face of Percival Graves. She quickly fled.

  
“Thank you very much, Mr Graves,” Newt smiled at the director, his tone full of gratitude. Graves felt his heart beat quickened as he looked at the other man’s dimples. He loved Newt’s smile. It was so angelic, so beautiful, and perhaps as breathtaking as a masterpiece.

  
“Come on, let me take you home,” the director offered his arm, ssignalling the other man to hold onto it as they side-apparated. Out of his expectations, Newt decided to hold his hand instead, causing Graves’ breath to hitch.

  
They apparated to the Goldstein residence, where Newt crashed in in the meantime. After making sure that Newt was alright and he has recovered from the shock of being molested by Pemberton, he bid the magizoologist goodbye and apparated home.

  
Aside from making a mental note to send Pemberton to the Alaska division of MACUSA, Graves could not stop thinking about Newt’s smile, and his hand.

  
He would never admit to anyone that, in his sleep, he imagined Newt touching every inch of his skin with those long and slender fingers of his and that he woke up half hard because of it.

 

**+1**

  
Someone knocked his office door. Graves looked up and asked whoever it was to come in, but was shocked to discover that it was Newt.

  
“How can I help you, Mr Scamander?” he attempted to steady his pulse and asked calmly, as he signed the document he was looking at prior to the magizoologist’s entry.

  
“I felt like it was a necessity to thank you. After all, you have done me a great favour, Mr Graves,” Newt said quietly and avoided Graves’ eyes, as the latter slipped his coffee to cover up his quickening heartbeat, “Thank you for helping me out at the ball, and the Appaloosa Puffskeins, and the roses. It is really kind of you.”

  
Graves choked.

  
“You … know?”

  
Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Newt fished for something from his front coat pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

  
“I found this in the niffler’s pouch the day I received the Appaloosa Puffskeins. I reckon that he must have stolen it from the sender of the gift when they came into my office, seeing that the niffler hasn’t been able to sneak out of the office just yet when I caught him. And there’s the engraving PG on the watch cover. I knew it was you, but I was too shy to do anything about it before yesterday,”

  
“PG could be standing for Porpentina Goldstein, wouldn’t it make more sense if the sender of the gift was someone closer to you than me?” Graves randomly threw out an excuse, ignoring how unrealistic it might sound as he has already admitted that he was the sender due to his weird reactions to Newt’s words.

  
“No, that’s not hers,” Newt replied, “It has to be yours. The demiguise saw that it was you who came in, so, thank you, Mr. Graves.”

  
Oh stupid invisible creatures. Graves silently cursed.

  
Suddenly, Newt stood up and bent over the desk, his fingers tilting Graves’ jaw upwards.

  
Clumsily, he kissed Graves’ cheeks, before muttering a “that is for thanking you” which was immediately interrupted by Graves’ kiss on the magizoologist’s lips.

  
It was plump and soft as he had imagined in his dreams.

 

**Epilogue**

  
To Porpentina Goldstein, this is just another ordinary day at the Department for Magical Security, as she strolled into the office casually, with Jacob’s fresh pastry in one hand.

  
Or maybe not.

  
It is not you see your boss shagging your best friend every day right? Tina raised her eyebrow as she took a note of their messy attire and – oh Merlin’s beard was Mr. Graves taking off Newt’s pants?

  
Tina slowly backed away from the obscene scene, carefully not to make a sound as she reached out for the doorknob. Patently clear, the duo was too occupied in their ahem, activity to notice the presence of another person, which was a good thing for Tina as she would be less likely to be subjected to the anger of Percival Graves, for casually walking onto them doing the unthinkable.

  
They were actually secretly dating, but Tina has already suspected their relationship when Newt came home drenched in Graves’ cologne and came to the conclusion that they were definitely dating behind everyone’s backs when Newt slipped and accidentally referred to Graves as “Percy”, and blushed adorably afterwards.

  
Sure, the two of them were cute together, and they made a lovely couple. Yet, they seemed to have difficulties distinguishing between the suitable time and place for shagging from the unsuitable ones. Shivering from the mentally-scarring image, Tina decided to leave the office for some time for the two to finish their…business before coming back to finish her work. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fic since I have set up this account here, and the fic has not been betaed yet. Please kindly point out any errors or problems if you have spotted them.  
> I am not a native English speaker, so I apologise for any wrong grammar.  
> I welcome constructive criticism :D  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
